This invention is generally directed to a universal wrench which can be energized by means of a drill or an impact wrench, or by any other suitable drive means, to fasten, to loosen, or adjust a work piece or a fastener system. The wrench disclosed herein is characterized by a removable gear portion which permits insertion of a work piece between its ends in order to apply a torque thereto without having the option of slipping the wrench over one or the other end of the work piece.
There are many work pieces, including fastener and alignment mechanisms, that are secured at their opposite ends to fixed supports. Such work pieces can be adjusted in terms of their overall length by an adjusting means positioned generally intermediate its ends. Since a typical power wrench cannot be slipped over an end of such a work piece, other means must be used to make the necessary adjustment.
Situations abound where the work pieces, and particularly alignment mechanisms, are found. For instance, adjustable torque arms are used to align a set of wheels on a truck or a trailer relative to each other. In such situation threaded bolts are used on the order of 1 to 2 feet (0.3-0.6 meter) in length and about 1/2"(1.3 cm) in thickness. Also, long tension bars or cables are used in the construction industry to secure or position structural members. Also, a commonly encountered situation arises when an adjustable fastener system is disposed between fixed spaced walls. In such mechanisms, a turnbuckle is generally positioned intermediate the ends of such mechanisms to provide for adjusting the length of the cables or bars. In other arrangements, a nut can be used to secure threaded ends of a pair of rods, adjustment of which can be made by turning the nut or individual rods.
There is also another application that warrents attention. Sockets, or similar means, can be inserted into the collet herein and the wrench can be used to loosen or fasten bolts and the like.
In the past, adjustment of such mechanisms was accomplished by means of large mechanical wrenches or bars or rods that were inserted in a fastener component and then turned. Needless to say, the use of conventional means to fasten, loosen or adjust such mechanisms was not effective since conventional tools often slipped causing unnecessary injury. Furthermore, such conventional tools rely on manual strength of an individual to provide the necessary torque to turn a nut or a turnbuckle and at times, adequate manual strength is lacking.